Lie  The Story of The 8th Sin
by Nekochiin
Summary: Envy/OC. Brotherhood. Lie só queria uma distração para tirar da própria mente aquele horror em seu passado. Ela só não sabia que alguém acabaria passando a significar para ela mais do que simplesmente um cúmplice.
1. Chapter 1

**Shipper**: OC: Lie / Envy.

**Atenção**: Contém spoilers muito relevantes de FullMetal Alchemist - Brotherhood.

Os personagens, os locais e algumas cenas nessa fanfic referidos não são de minha autoria, e sim da Hiromu Arakawa-sama, exceto a personagem Lie. Esta, por sua vez, é de total autoria minha, assim como algumas das cenas em que ela aparece. :)

**Autora**: Ana Carolina Paul (Koneko-chan). **Beta**: Jessica-senpai.

**OBS1:** Ler essa fic é praticamente assistir todo o anime (FMAB) novamente a partir do ep. 10, mas de um aspecto completamente diferente (e particularmente inexistente se formos avaliar o ponto de vista de Hiromu Arakawa-sama). Tudo foi narrado da forma mais convincente o possível.

**OBS2:** É possível que existam alguns nomes errados, mas como o anime foi baixado, não é culpa minha e sim do fansub que pôs a legenda.

**Sinopse: **Envy/OC. Parece que quem tem a imortalidade não a deseja tanto quanto quem a quer. Lie é uma homúnculo cujos últimos 200 anos de vida têm sido assombrados por um acontecimento marcante e doloroso que se tornou seu mais profundo segredo. Ela é convidada a participar do grupo de homúnculos pertencentes ao misterioso Pai e, na esperança de esquecer-se do que se passou e ter uma distração, ela aceita sem hesitar. A coisa toda se torna um pouco mais preocupante quando Lie sente que o homúnculo da inveja começa a significar algo mais para ela. Pela segunda vez, Lie será vítima de seu próprio artifício, a mentira, e precisará correr contra o tempo até o Dia Prometido.

**Chapter 1 (Ep. 10 - Brotherhood): A vida às vezes é como um jogo.**

Tédio.

É a palavra que os humanos usam para descrever a sensação de não ter o que fazer. Ou até ter, mas não conseguir arranjar vontade de fazer graças à monotonia que isso trás para dentro de seu ser. E quando se é imortal então - ou quase - o tédio é uma coisa presente constantemente em nossas vidas.

Mas posso chamar o que tenho de vida? Ser um pecado anônimo, alguém desconhecido e sem nenhuma função exata no mundo? A alquimia me explicou que os humanos são necessários para a existência de um ecossistema, mas não me explicou qual a minha função. Qual a função de um homúnculo?

– Uma existência eterna... – eu ouvi as palavras saírem de meus lábios – Uma existência usada para o mal...

Sim, usada para o mal. Eu mesma tinha ouvido as histórias sobre os homúnculos que andavam atormentando a vida das pessoas na Central. Atormentando, não. Tirando. Sim, é o termo mais correto. Ouvi muitas pessoas dizendo que parentes foram mortos por pessoas estranhas com tatuagens de ouroboros. Olhei para baixo, abrindo a jaqueta e observando a minha própria tatuagem de ouroboros no abdômen, acima do umbigo, deslocada levemente para a direita. O símbolo de um humano criado artificialmente. Um homúnculo. Era o que eu era. E isso despertou o interesse deles.

Deles, os homúnculos de quem eu estava falando acima. Os que tiram a vida das pessoas na Central. Por isso que eu vim para a Central, um deles queria se encontrar comigo em nome de todos. E eu já imaginava o que era.

Olhei para o céu. Estava azul e com poucas nuvens, determinando uma imensidão acima de mim. Toda a vez que eu olhava para o céu, me lembrava do ecossistema ao qual eu não pertencia. Não sei... talvez até pertencesse, mas as explicações que eu encontrei para isso em livros não me convenceram da minha importância (ou não) para o universo.

– Com licença, senhorita – ouvi uma voz masculina me abordar.

Virei apenas meu rosto, sentindo os tijolos atrás de mim, ásperos, rasparem em meu coro cabeludo e ergui uma sobrancelha.

– É você? – perguntei.

– Imagino que sim – ele respondeu.

– Wrath?

– Exato, mas prefiro que me chame de King Bradley. É como os humanos me conhecem – resmungou num tom confidencial.

– Bradley. Pois não.

Uma rápida avaliação do homem me fez ter uma noção de que se tratava de um militar. Seu nome até que me era familiar... Ah! É, claro, o Führer! King Bradley! Mas realmente era improvável que eu me lembrasse, não me meto com assuntos que envolvem o comando do país. Surpreendia-me que ele tivesse vindo sozinho.

– Em nosso breve contato por telefone, creio que a senhorita esqueceu-se de dizer-me seu nome. O verdadeiro.

Fiz uma careta. Eu odiava deixar que os outros soubessem do meu nome. Odiava que qualquer um soubesse qualquer coisa sobre mim. Era perigoso, principalmente para mim. Sou uma pessoa que ao longo da existência conseguiu muitos inimigos graças a problemas simples.

– Lie – murmurei.

– Lie? – um breve sorriso esboçou-se embaixo de seu bigode escuro. – Significa mentira, se meus conhecimentos não estiverem ultrapassados.

– Assim como wrath significa ira – franzi o cenho – Quantos vocês são?

– Alguns. Agora vamos direto ao assunto, afinal, creio ter-lhe explicado nossas intenções e condições.

– Sim, você me explicou todos os "ões" e "aos"... – respondi. – Mas há algo que me intriga...

– O que é?

– Para que querem minha ajuda?

– Quanto mais aliados tivermos melhor. E sendo você quem é – ele me lançou um olhar indicando a palavra "homúnculo". – Seria de grande colaboração.

– Correr risco de morte para acabar com meu tédio e ajudar desconhecidos cujos nomes representam os sete pecados... É. Pode até ser. Não tenho mais o que fazer mesmo.

– Sinto uma ponta de ironia em sua voz.

– Exatamente. Porque é irônico. Se eu não me chamasse mentira, com certeza me chamaria ironia.

Ele hesitou por um minuto.

– Precisarei que dê sua palavra. Não podemos confiar em possíveis traidores. E no que diz respeito a traições, creio que você já cometeu muitas, não é mesmo?

– De fato, mentiras, lorotas, traições... Minhas maiores especialidades. Sou uma ilusionista fantástica – eu soltei uma risada e lhe mandei uma piscadela. – Consigo desaparecer diante dos seus olhos se for preciso.

Ele pareceu interessado. Então caiu na minha armadilha.

– Poderia me dar uma demonstração?

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

– Pois bem. A arte do ilusionismo tem três etapas – desencostei-me da parede. – A primeira, distrair.

– A segunda, agir – disse uma cópia idêntica a mim ao lado dele.

Wrath sobressaltou-se por um minuto. Ou pelo menos pareceu sobressaltar-se. Seu olhar deslizou um pouco para o lado da minha cópia. Imaginei que esse fosse o máximo que eu pudesse fazer com relação a ele, até porque era apenas uma demonstração.

– E a terceira, atacar – disse outra cópia minha do lado oposto a primeira que eu havia criado. Esta apontava uma adaga para o pescoço de Wrath.

Ele pareceu notar, mas não se preocupar. Eu estreitei os olhos, pronta para pegar qualquer movimento que ele fizesse.

– É só isso?

Eu ri.

– É só o começo de uma enchente de pequenos truques. Se eu quiser posso bem colocar uma cópia minha atrás de você já com uma espada atravessada em seu corpo. Foi apenas uma demonstração.

Eu estalei os dedos e as cópias sumiram, deixando para trás a habitual fumacinha preta.

– Parece promissor. E falando em promessas... – ele me olhou sugestivamente.

Eu sorri amigavelmente.

– Sabe que mesmo que eu prometa posso descumprir não é? Você nunca saberá quando eu falo a verdade.

– Posso correr o risco. E só de vir aqui você própria já está correndo um risco.

Eu baixei o olhar, achando toda aquela situação muito engraçada. Ele me convidara para vir à Central e já estava me ameaçando.

– Afinal, o homem mais importante do país poderia espalhar fotos minhas por todo o lugar com a legenda de procurada. Sei que seus soldados também não são nada gentis, não que tenha medo deles.

– Devia.

Eu fiz um biquinho desafiador.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo – soltei um sorriso sacana. – Mas também me prometa diversão.

– Farei o que puder. Não sou eu o chefe.

Isso me surpreendeu. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Não? E quem é?

– O Pai.

– Hã, obrigada, bastante esclarecedor. Traduzindo...?

– Ele. Simplesmente o Pai.

Eu suspirei.

– Vou precisar descobrir por mim mesma – sussurrei. – Enfim – disse em uma voz mais alta. – E agora?

– Vou levá-la até onde os outros estão.

Eu assenti.

Caminhamos por um tempo na rua vazia – é, ela estava sim vazia, eu não seria burra de praticar meu ilusionismo na frente de humanos tolos sem motivo – e Wrath me levou até um carro. Levantei uma sobrancelha, mas entrei no banco de trás com ele. Outra coisa que eu odeio é entrar em veículos. Eles são claustrofóbicos, não tem uma válvula de escape rápido e são uma ótima maneira de seqüestrar alguém sem que esse alguém perceba que está sendo seqüestrado. O leitor deve estar pensando que sou paranoica, mas, acredite, se você tivesse vivido tanto quanto eu, com certeza entenderia o motivo de eu ser tão precavida.

Depois de alguns minutos, o carro parou e Wrath desceu. Não esperei que ninguém abrisse a porta para mim, sou uma mulher independente (se você me considerar uma mulher). O carro partiu enquanto ficamos mais uns segundos na calçada. Ele caminhou na direção de um beco e abriu uma grade de ferro velha numa parede de tijolos, começando a descer uma escada.

– Onde diabos isso dá? – perguntei.

– Já lhe disse. No lugar onde os outros homúnculos estão.

Agora que ele tinha certeza absoluta de que não éramos ouvidos, falava a palavra-chave, não é?

– Você é mesmo um homúnculo? – perguntei repentinamente.

– Sim, sou.

– Eu não vi o símbolo de ouroboros em você.

Ele parou quando chegamos ao fim da escada e se virou para mim. Eu dei uma rápida olhada ao redor. Um esgoto? Bem, era o que parecia. Acima de nós havia uma grade e vários olhos brilhantes me fitavam dali... Quimeras, imaginei. Haha, fantástico, quimeras eram os cães de guarda dos homúnculos.

– E então? – perguntei, ainda incitando-o a me mostrar o símbolo.

Ele tirou o tapa-olho de cima do olho esquerdo e eu vi o símbolo vermelho de uma cobra mordendo o próprio rabo. Então eu ri. Ele colocou o tapa-olho de volta no lugar.

– Qual a graça?

– Um lugar bem conveniente para esconder, não acha? – apontei para meu abdômen. – A minha não é tão simples, tenho que usar essa capa maldita mesmo no calor para disfarçar.

Ele sorriu.

– Bem, agora não precisa mais disfarçar. Pelo menos não aqui.

– Qual é a das quimeras? – perguntei repentinamente.

– São uma forma de proteger nosso esconderijo de inimigos. Não vão te atacar.

Eu dei uma risada cética.

– Isso se eu não atacá-las.

Ele me lançou um olhar e continuou a andar.

Enquanto caminhávamos, prestei atenção nos olhos hostis das Quimeras acima. Não gostava delas me observando. Odiava olhares sobre mim. Ok, já deu para perceber que eu tenho aquelas coisas que odeio que aconteçam. E nos cinco minutos nos quais eu conheci Wrath essas coisas aconteceram. Mesmo assim eu resolvi seguir com ele. O que podia fazer? Minha vida era um tédio, ver algo que eu odeio acontecer foi quase... reconfortante. Quase.

Depois de não muito andado, avistei uma porta grande e escura. Wrath hesitou por um instante, mas abriu-a, passando primeiro e indicando para que o seguisse de perto. Eu bufei com a ideia, mas o fiz.

– Ora, ora, ora, Wrath. Onde você esteve? – perguntou uma voz feminina ao fundo. Não identifiquei imediatamente de onde veio, apenas a ouvi como se sua fonte estivesse em todo o lugar.

– Olá, Lust. Gluttony. Onde está o Envy?

– Foi cumprir uma tarefa – a voz feminina respondeu.

Eu estreitei meu olhar e comecei a procurar ao redor de onde ela vinha. Identifiquei um ponto mais escuro na sombra. Eu sou a mestra da ilusão, não posso deixar de reparar nesses truques baratos que usam para fingir não estar num lugar.

– Eu sinto... eu sinto... um cheiro novo! – ouvi outra voz. Masculina dessa vez. Era uma voz débil e sua fonte se mostrou tão débil quanto. Um homúnculo grande e gordo, careca e feio, com uma tatuagem de ouroboros na língua que salivava enquanto ele me olhava de cima abaixo. – Wrath! Posso comê-la? Posso? – perguntou.

– Não. Seu apetite será saciado em outro momento – Wrath se virou para mim. – Estes são Gluttony - ele indicou o gordo – E Lust – a sombra. Ele se voltou para os outros. – Esta é Lie.

Eu senti um rosnado escapar pela minha garganta. Meu nome. Odeio quando divulgam meu nome. Argh!

– Ora, seja muito bem vinda, Lie. – Lust disse, saindo das sombras. Era uma mulher de cabelos escuros, feições finas e um vestido vermelho elegante. Suas luvas iam do antebraço até os dedos que mais pareciam garras. Sua tatuagem ficava embaixo do pescoço, bem entre as clavículas. – É um prazer conhecê-la – disse com sua voz melada de hipocrisia.

Ei, eu sou a mentira em pessoa. Consigo identificar de longe quando alguém mente. Não era um prazer me conhecer, eu percebia. Ela tampouco se importava com minha presença.

– Igualmente – murmurei asperamente.

Depois, mantive meu olhar em Gluttony. Ele murmurou um cumprimento que foi afogado pelas ondas de saliva em sua boca e eu repeti o meu. Esse cara sim parecia potencialmente perigoso. Lust era simplesmente problemática, ao que eu podia ver. Seus dedos eram mais compridos, portanto imaginei que ela tivesse uma elasticidade fora do normal. Sobre Gluttony, entretanto, não consegui distinguir nada.

– Seja bem vinda, Lie – disse uma voz masculina e forte em algum lugar. Dessa vez, não consegui distinguir de onde vinha. – Obrigado por se juntar a nós. Eu sou o Pai.

Então, de repente o ambiente se iluminou. Era um homem muito velho, cabelo ebarba brancos com alguns fios escapando sobre sua testa enrugada. Ele não parecia nem humano nem homúnculo, entretanto.

– Prazer – murmurei. Eu não estava me fazendo de comunicativa. Estava apenas avaliando o local e seus moradores. Precisava saber mais sobre eles para decidir se valia à pena ajudar, ou seja, para mim, ainda era um ambiente hostil.

– Bem – disse Wrath – Eu tenho que subir. Sinto que estão precisando de mim por um motivo qualquer.

O vulgo Bradley começou a seguir por um caminho aberto no meio de vários tubos. Não sabia o que se passava por eles, e imaginei que não quisesse saber.

– Ah – disse antes de prosseguir. – Lust, por acaso a tarefa de Envy era...

– Aquela com o tal de Hughes – ela completou.

– Ah, sim. Eu havia me esquecido. Bem, boa noite para vocês.

Os passos de Wrath desapareceram em questão de minutos. A luz que iluminava o Pai se apagou e ele voltou a fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Eu sabia, podia vê-lo se movimentando na sombra.

Lust e Gluttony, entretanto, ficaram onde estavam. Gluttony se sentou e Lust... ela estava me observando. Pude sentir seu olhar sobre mim enquanto eu não tirava os olhos de seu companheiro gordo. Eu me sentei no chão também, sem baixar a guarda, me encostando a um dos canos que saía do chão para levar alguma coisa a algum lugar. Mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu não tirava os olhos de Gluttony. Lust não tirava os olhos de mim. E o Pai continuava fazendo o que quer que fosse. Estava tudo tão entediante quanto se eu estivesse em qualquer outro lugar. Resolvi dar uma chance, não é natural meu desistir rapidamente, afinal de contas.

– De onde você é? – perguntou-me Lust repentinamente.

Meu olhar cruzou com o dela e ficamos nos encarando.

– Lugar nenhum. Se você se refere a onde fui criada, em Dubith.

– Quem é seu criador?

– Você faz perguntas demais – repliquei secamente.

Encaramo-nos por mais alguns minutos, e então, Lust sorriu.

– Você é cautelosa.

– Nesse mundo é a única coisa que um homúnculo tem que ser.

– Há quanto tempo existe?

– Mais do que você, imagino.

– Tenho 250 anos.

Eu sorri.

– 270.

– Não é muito mais velha.

– Ainda sim estava certa.

Ela estreitou seus olhos para mim. Eu sorri novamente.

– O que foi? Não gostou de mim? – perguntei, ironicamente.

– Não.

– Então estamos quites.

– Ei, ei, não briguem – disse Gluttony. – Lust, estou com fome.

– Por mim você pode comer a Lie. Mas como nesse caso isso não depende de mim, você vai ficar com fome por enquanto.

Desviei meus olhos para Gluttony. Eu ainda estava receosa com relação a ele. Minha intuição dizia que ele era perigoso e que era bom que eu não o deixasse me engolir.

– Está com medo dele? – Lust me perguntou, com uma risada.

– Não o conheço. Ele parece mais imprevisível que você.

Senti um movimento vindo da direção a ela e pulei para me esquivar, indo parar atrás do cano no qual me apoiava, mas um pouco mais deslocada para a direita. Olhei para o lado e vi um dedo enluvado atravessando o cano. Eu tinha razão em presumir sua elasticidade. Eu me levantei e olhei para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu disse. Previsível.

Ela pareceu ficar com raiva, mas seu dedo diminuiu e voltou para onde devia estar. Eu passei por cima do cano, sentando-me novamente no chão e postando-me a observar Gluttony novamente. Este, por sua vez, falou:

– Lust, por que atacou nossa nova irmã?

– Argh. Não se refira a ela assim, Gluttony. Ela é uma insolente.

– Se você não se chamasse luxúria se chamaria sinceridade – ironizei.

– E você, impertinência.

Dei de ombros com um sorriso presunçoso estampado na face.

– É uma das minhas melhores qualidades...

– Um homúnculo não é feito para ter qualidades – ela rebateu ríspida.

– Bem, eu considero minha existência um indício de personalidade, de modo que eu tenho, sim, qualidades e defeitos. O negócio é que eu os inverto.

Ela riu.

– Você considera sua existência? Você não é nada mais do que um monstro colocado no mundo por algum humano tolo. Deve nos invejar por termos nascido com um propósito melhor que simplesmente existir, graças ao Pai.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Ela pegara meu ponto fraco, e eu praticamente dera isso a ela. Lie idiota, precisa aprender a falar menos. Eu desviei o olhar de Lust.

– O propósito de cada um ao nascer não depende de quem o cria e sim do ser criado – murmurei.

– E qual o seu?

Eu fiquei quieta. Não havia o que responder. Se eu tentasse rebater acabaria falando algo idiota e me fazendo de tola. Lust pareceu gostar do meu silêncio e também não disse nada por um longo tempo. Até que ouvi passos.

– É, matar o tal do Hughes foi mais divertido do que eu esperava... – uma voz comentou vinda do lugar por onde eu entrei. Era uma voz brincalhona, mas ao mesmo tempo séria. Desgostosa e invejosa, desconfiada e digna de desconfiança. Eu não gostei daquela voz.

– Para você, matar qualquer um é mais divertido do que se espera – Lust disse com um tom de desdém.

Os passos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos até que eu pude ver a figura que chegava. Era uma mulher de cabelos claros e roupas de dona de casa. Eu mesma estranhei, sabendo que a voz de que dela emanava era masculina.

– Veja só – disse a Lust – Me transformei primeiro numa subordinada, mas ele era um homem inteligente e observador! Eu me esquecera de colocar uma pinta embaixo do olho esquerdo... Então me transformei na esposa dele e ele pensou duas vezes antes de me atacar com uma faca. Pense só! Uma faca!

Aos poucos, a mulher de cabelo claro foi se transformando em um homem. Um cara de cabelos compridos e espetados para todos os lados, uma faixa na testa e uma veste que eu só pude tomar por ridícula. Talvez ele gostasse de fingir que era lutador.

– Eu ainda lhe dei uma força. Só não o matei naquela maldita biblioteca porque ele escapou para o corredor e eu não tenho como me disfarçar como você.

– Eu não precisaria da sua ajuda para matá-lo, Lust. – ele soltou uma risada afetada. – Humanos são extremamente burros. É só eu me disfarçar de alguém conhecido. Eles supervalorizam as relações.

Eu fiquei, por um minuto, abestalhada. A habilidade dele ia além do que eu jamais imaginaria. Minha nossa, ele superava a minha habilidade de criar clones simplesmente se transformando em outra pessoa... Comecei a invejá-lo ao extremo. Eu queria aquele poder de ilusão para mim. E então ele me notou.

– E quem é você, huh?

– Parece que você não é tão observador quanto o homem que acabou de matar – murmurei, recostando-me novamente no cano. Meu cérebro, minha parte ambiciosa, começava a moldar uma maneira de conseguir a habilidade dele para mim.

– Creio ter-lhe feito uma pergunta, e é bom responder, ou vou deixar Gluttony te comer. - Gluttony salivou, o que fez meu olhar disparar para ele. Tinha algo nesse homúnculo gordo que me fazia sentir algo diferente. Um alerta. Ele era mais perigoso que os outros ali e eu só não entendia o motivo. Eu olhei pelo canto do olho para o homúnculo que me ameaçava.

– Sou a nova irmã de vocês, se é que posso dizer isso desse modo – murmurei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Ahh, é mesmo? Interessante. Um novo membro na família – ele se virou para Lust – Quando foi que a criaram?

– Não foi o Pai que a criou – ela respondeu. – Ela estava vagabundeando por ai e Wrath a convidou.

– Oh. É mesmo? – ele me olhou com atenção, chegando com o rosto mais perto de mim. – Que pecado você é?

– O oitavo – respondi, sem tirar o olho dele. Esse cara me incomodava. Qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Sua sobrancelha ergueu-se novamente.

– Qual seu nome? – perguntou começando a ficar irritado.

Eu suspirei.

– Odeio dizer meu nome. Sou Lie, e você?

Ele se afastou com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

– Lie? Não sabia que mentir era algo tão ruim assim para originar um homúnculo, já fiz tanto isso! – ele riu e então me olhou intensamente. – Meu nome é Envy, prazer em conhecê-la.

– Não digo o mesmo.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ele me fitou por alguns segundos enquanto ouvíamos a risada estridente de Lust.

– Aparentemente a novata não foi com a sua cara também.

– Também? – os olhos de Envy giraram nas órbitas para vê-la.

Eu esbocei um sorriso e fitei meu próprio colo.

– Se você tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes ainda teria me presenciado argumentando com Lust sobre ela ser ou não previsível.

Eu a vi pelo canto do olho enrijecer.

– E concluímos que é melhor a novata ficar de boca fechada antes que eu perca a paciência.

Eu sorri e levantei os olhos para ela.

– Não, acho que concluímos que eu tenho razão.

Ela trincou os dentes.

– Esse lugar vai ficar mais interessante daqui por diante – ouvi Envy resmungar. – Tomara que vocês se matem, assim eu consigo um pouco de paz e tranquilidade.

– Então prometo que o matarei logo em seguida quando acabar com ela – falei, lançando-lhe um olhar afiado. – Assim terá sua paz e tranquilidade, e o melhor de tudo, longe de mim.

Ele me observou por um tempo, e então se sentou próximo a Gluttony, em cima de um cano.

– Não encontro o motivo de você ter se juntado a nós se não quer cooperar.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Esqueceu meu nome?

Todos enrijeceram, até mesmo Gluttony, e me fitaram pesadamente. O clima ficou tenso por um minuto e eu sorri, vendo que conseguira o que queria.

– Ainda não decidi – continuei – Se vou me juntar a vocês.

– Não se esqueça de que estamos em maior número que você, Lie. – disse Envy.

Lhe lancei um sorriso afetado e impulsivamente comecei a rir. Quando consegui parar, o sorriso ainda estava em meu rosto. Eu maneei a cabeça.

– Isso pode ser mudado com muita facilidade.

Nos minutos seguintes, os olhares deles não estavam apenas em mim. Eu espalhei cópias minhas por toda a sala. Mais cópias do que eu usualmente faço. E mais cópias do que a quantidade deles. Todas as cópias tinham sorrisos sacanas como o meu. Todas riam debochadamente dos homúnculos na sala. Não, não riam dos homúnculos. Riam de Envy. Envy, por sua vez, ficou confuso. Seu sorriso se fora e ele agora olhava com hostilidade para mim. Eu estalei os dedos – não é necessário que eu faça isso, mas na minha opinião, isso é estilo – e as cópias sumiram, deixando para trás a fumaça escura que se dissolveu pálida no ar.

– Acho que não vão me querer como inimiga – murmurei.

Envy e Lust se entreolharam. Aparentemente, concordando.

Eu venci. De novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Ep. 11 – Brotherhood): Covarde, realmente covarde é apenas quem teme as próprias lembranças. (Elias Canetti).**

Era escuro, mas eu não me importava. Meus outros sentidos eram aguçados o suficiente para identificar a posição dos outros homúnculos. Tanto que senti que Envy olhava para mim em certo momento. Tentei ignorar a sensação, mas seu olhar me queimava e eu resolvi abrir os olhos, surpreendendo-o enquanto me olhava. Lancei-lhe um olhar de aviso. Pare de me observar. Ele desviou o olhar.

– Faz tempo que eu não vejo o Pride – murmurou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um na sala, e aparentemente querendo colocar algum assunto em pauta. – Ele anda um tanto sumido demais. Não acha Lust?

– Concordo. Ouvi Wrath dizendo que ele resolveu ficar um pouco de olho nos Elric.

Eu fitei Envy.

– Quem é Pride?

Ele me olhou e fez uma careta.

– Como posso dizer isso... Nosso irmão mais velho? – olhou para Lust, pedindo ajuda.

– Falando desse jeito, ela não vai acreditar quando o vir, Envy.

Eu bufei.

– Vocês são mesmo os sete pecados... Sinto-me um tanto deslocada – desviei o olhar de Envy para Lust, e para Envy novamente.

– Na verdade não somos sete ao todo. Pelo menos não agora – ele falou. – Tem eu, a Lust, o Gluttony, o Wrath e o Pride.

– Espere, você disse que surgiu em Dubith, não é? – perguntou Lust.

– Sim – respondi hesitante.

– Dubith? – Envy rebateu, começando a abrir seu habitual sorriso malandro e rindo um pouco. – Interessante. Ah, sim, outro que está sumido é o Wrath. – ele engrossou a voz. – Afinal, ele tem suas tarefas como o Führer!

– Wrath por acaso é mais competente que você, Envy – ouvi uma voz vinda de algum ponto. A amplitude do local a fez ecoar, me fazendo perder a noção de onde vinha. Era uma voz infantil e sensata, ao mesmo tempo experiente.

Eu fiquei de pé, estreitando os olhos. Não imaginei que pudesse encontrar algo mais imprevisível que Gluttony, mas minha intuição disse que sim. E eu o vi chegando do mesmo lugar por onde Wrath tinha saído dias atrás. Era pequeno! Muito pequeno! Um garoto. Uma criança. Uma expressão serena e despreocupada sob os olhos grandes, o nariz pequeno e um curto cabelo negro.

Assim que eu o vi, seu olhar cruzou com o meu e sua expressão ficou presunçosa. Imediatamente eu arregalei os olhos – a compreensão chegara até minha mente – e recuei um grande passo. O garoto sorriu. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Envy o interrompeu.

– Wrath? Mais competente que eu? – ele soltou uma risada estridente. – Não fale tolices, Pride!

Pride olhou para Envy com desgosto e então se concentrou em mim novamente. Eu vacilei, quase dando outro passo para trás. Então senti meus lábios se puxarem e soltei uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás de tanto rir. O garoto continuava me olhando, agora do mesmo jeito que olhara para Envy, mas com um pingo de curiosidade.

– Qual a graça? – perguntou-me.

Eu baixei o olhar para ele, ainda tentando conter o riso. Provavelmente achava que eu ria por ser tão pequeno ou insignificante. Ou pelo fato de Envy tê-lo chamado de "irmão mais velho".

– Fantástico... – murmurei. – Simplesmente, fantástico. Você que é o Pride, afinal?

Ele assentiu, estreitando os olhos. Eu não pude conter mais uma onda de riso que quase me derrubou, jogando-me para trás. Tentei me focar nele novamente.

– Fantástico! – gritei.

– Droga, Lie, o que é fantástico? – Envy berrou.

Eu olhei para ele e ri mais um pouco. Eu estava começando a ficar com uma expressão afetada.

– É incrível – falei, arregalando os olhos e dando mais um passo para trás, mantendo a distância de Pride – Nem mesmo eu! Eu! A mestra da ilusão! Conseguiria pensar num homúnculo tão bem bolado!

Um sorriso começou a surgir no canto da boca de Pride. Eu estava enchendo seu ego, sabia disso, mas também estava realmente fascinada.

– Colocar um homúnculo no corpo de uma criança – continuei. Passei a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los. – É simplesmente brilhante... O disfarce perfeito! Ninguém... Ninguém desconfiaria de um ser com uma carinha de santo como a sua.

Pride sorriu.

– Seu corpo também é dos mais jovens. Quantos anos ele tem?

– Não sei. Eu tenho duzentos e setenta. Olhe, as verdades que eu falo não são muitas, mas uma coisa é certa: eu estou absolutamente fascinada com você – eu sorri de um modo sacana. – E minha intuição ainda diz que você é dos mais perigosos.

– Pois ela está correta – confirmou. Sua expressão agora já era alterada. Nada santa. Era a expressão de um adulto acostumado a matar. – Não só dos mais perigosos, como dos mais experientes também.

Meu sorriso só continuava a demonstrar meu deleite.

– Incrível.

– Não se esqueça que o nome dela é Lie, Pride. – disse Lust em seu canto, mantendo um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. – Ela pode apenas estar te passando a perna.

O garoto ficou sério e olhou para ela. Seus olhos eram perigosos e traiçoeiros. Eu estava certa em temê-lo.

– Cale-se, Lust. – ele disse – Você está parecendo o Envy.

Lust soltou uma risada cética e Envy arregalou os olhos.

– Hã? O quê?

– Estão com inveja. Vejo isso nos seus olhos – Pride desviou seu olhar para Envy, que por sua vez, estava com uma expressão afetada de quem não acredita nos próprios ouvidos.

– Eu? Com inveja disso? – ele apontou para mim, sem tirar os olhos do colega. – Quer dizer que se eu tivesse sido posto num corpo de moleque menor que aquele Baixinho-kun, ela estaria me idolatrando? – Envy soltou uma gargalhada. – É completamente dispensável, Pride, obrigado.

Eu olhei desafiadoramente para Envy.

– Não precisa ficar com inveja dos elogios. Ontem mesmo eu estava cobiçando sua habilidade de transformação.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

– Mentira.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Você nunca vai saber.

Encaramo-nos por alguns minutos. Um desafiando o outro sem tirar os olhos um milímetro sequer da posição. Envy era teimoso, eu já entendera isso. Mas até que ponto? As cópias que eu fazia podiam vencê-lo sozinhas, elas são tão reais quanto à original. Tão resistentes quanto.

Meu olhar vacilou levemente.

– Ah, sim – Pride falou, chamando nossa atenção. Ele aparentemente gostara de quebrar nossa concentração um no outro. – Eu ia falar. Aparentemente os irmãos Elric estavam em Rush Valley. Não posso segui-los até lá, mas Wrath ouviu que vão para Dubith no fim das contas. Estão com aquela amiga loira deles.

– Não teremos que ir para lá, teremos? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

Os homúnculos me olharam.

– Por que, Lie? – Lust me perguntou. – Você não disse que "nasceu" em Dubith?

Eu mordi o lábio.

– Esqueça o que eu disse, foi impulsivo – balancei a cabeça e me sentei no chão.

Envy sorriu.

– Hmm, parece que nossa Bela Dama Misteriosa não quer lembranças de seu passado. – seu sorriso se alargou pretensioso. – O que será que aconteceu? Vou checar nos registros de Dubith da próxima vez que for à biblioteca! Provavelmente vai ter algum incidente que eu possa ligar a você.

– Envy, chega. – murmurei, trincando os dentes.

– Ooh! Então quer dizer que é verdade? O que aconteceu então? Conte!

Uma mentira. Eu preciso de uma mentira. Qualquer coisa para calar a boca desse homúnculo imbecil! Por quê? Por que não consigo pensar em nenhuma mentira? Eu, Lie, não consigo pensar em mentiras. Em situações normais eu acharia isso irônico, mas não. Olhei para Envy, que continuava a especular em voz alta.

–... Ou talvez você tenha explodido alguma coisa e as pessoas te reconheceram! Você chegou a ir para a prisão? Eu fico curioso para saber o que os humanos fazem com as pessoas na prisão! Será que as torturam? Ah, eu adoraria te ver ser torturada, Lie! Ou... Ou não, talvez não tenha sido isso. Talvez você tenha quase sido morta por um...

– CALE-SE! – gritei, trincando a mandíbula ainda mais forte.

Os homúnculos se viraram para mim. Envy, aparentemente satisfeito por ter me feito explodir. Lust, surpresa com minha súbita perda de paciência. Pride me olhava desafiadoramente, como se quisesse saber se eu chegaria a atacar alguém. E Gluttony... Gluttony nem fazia parte da conversa, estava entretido com o agito, apenas.

Eu senti que devia continuar. Se eu não dissesse mais nada, me levariam como uma tola.

– Eu não devo satisfações a você. – falei alto com os olhos arregalados. – A nenhum de vocês. O que aconteceu no meu passado interessa apenas a mim. – baixei o olhar e engoli em seco, levantando-me. – Volto mais tarde. – murmurei, dirigindo-me à porta por onde eu entrara ali pela primeira vez.

Minha respiração era irregular e eu corria o máximo que podia, tentando me lembrar onde ficava a saída. Olhava para cima deliberada vezes, encontrando com os olhos das Quimeras que hesitavam em me atacar. Eu não podia deixar que eles soubessem daquilo. Aquilo que acontecera era imperdoável a qualquer homúnculo – eles me matariam na hora em que soubessem.

Aquilo... Fora um acontecimento que marcara minha existência e me fizera nunca, jamais, querer voltar a Dubith.

Eu olhei a o redor, percebendo uma mudança no ambiente. Eu estava perdida, não encontrava mais por onde deveria sair. Duvidava até que soubesse agora voltar à sala onde os outros estavam. Continuei olhando ao redor, procurando. Tinha que haver uma saída.

Depois de dez minutos procurando, desisti. Fechei os olhos e me encostei à parede, deslizando até que meu traseiro encontrasse o chão e ali fiquei sentada. Senti as lágrimas descerem meu rosto como um rio e deslizarem por meu pescoço como uma cobra. Não. Não. Eu não podia me lembrar disso. Não podia deixar esse fantasma do meu passado me atormentar para sempre... Ele me atormentara por quase cem anos da minha vida. Já não me tomara por tempo suficiente? Eu já não me lamentara demais? Ficar triste por cem anos e não conseguir esquecer algo é horrível! Eu já não pagara por isso? Onde estava a troca equivalente?

Eu bufei.

– Mas talvez cem anos não seja o suficiente e ele queira pegar mais... – murmurei, apoiando meu rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Já chega, por favor. Não quero lembrar-me disso.

– Eu sabia que você era mentirosa, mas não que era chorona. – disse uma voz à minha esquerda. Eu a reconheci: era Envy.

– Já me humilhou o suficiente, não acha? – perguntei cinicamente.

Senti que ele dava de ombros e se sentava ao meu lado, apoiando os pulsos nos próprios joelhos.

– Não, acho que não. Tudo bem?

Eu tentei secar minhas lágrimas o mais rápido possível e empurrei seu ombro, fazendo-o desequilibrar um pouco para o lado. O olhei, sabendo que meu rosto estava horrível por ficar chorando.

– Não quero sua companhia. – balbuciei. – Vivi sozinha por mais de duzentos anos, sou bem capaz de me recompor sem a ajuda do homúnculo que me fez sentir mal!

– Você mente pior do que eu esperava. – ele riu.

Bufei, trincando os dentes e cruzando os braços, entretanto, sem sair do lugar. Ficamos alguns segundos apenas ouvindo o som de água pingando em algum lugar.

– Não quer me contar o que aconteceu em Dubith?

Eu ri.

– Não. – falei com certeza. – De jeito nenhum.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

– Tudo bem que você gosta de mentir, mas podia se abrir com os outros de vez em quando.

– Ah é? – eu ri mais. – E quando foi a última vez que você se abriu com alguém, Envy? Ele desviou o olhar, preferindo não responder. Eu sorri com ceticismo, repentinamente entendendo tudo. Principalmente aquele olhar de "Eu não sou pago para ouvir esse tipo de coisa".

– Sabe o que mais? Acho que um daqueles três te mandou você vir aqui falar comigo.

Ele me olhou, sem uma expressão definida no rosto. Apenas o cenho um pouco franzido.

– Por que fariam isso?

– Porque, se me lembro bem, vocês não me querem como inimiga. Sou o tipo de pessoa que vocês precisam para que o tal ritual esteja completo.

– Não precisamos tanto assim de você, sabe? – ele reclamou. – Estamos indo muito bem até agora e vamos continuar bem com ou sem a sua ajuda!

– Vocês estão bem até que um de vocês morra. – murmurei.

– E quem te disse que vamos permitir que isso...

– Não precisa dizer. – interrompi. Eu baixei o olhar para minhas mãos. – Você está acostumado a matar, não é? Tirar vidas dos humanos. Nunca pensou pelo outro lado. Já eu, infelizmente, acabei por me acostumar a ver as pessoas ao meu redor morrerem. – eu mordi o lábio. – Algumas, graças a mim.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio e foi aí que eu notei a estupidez que disse. Balancei a cabeça com força, tentando reprimir qualquer outro sentimento que quisesse sair na presença de Envy.

– Não, esqueça isso. Eu... Eu acho que falei demais.

Levantei repentinamente, começando a sair de perto dele, mas algo me impediu. Não alguém que surgiu, muito menos Envy que segurou minha mão. Bem, de certo modo foi Envy, mas ele não precisou fazer muito para isso. Bastou sentir seu olhar em minha nuca.

– Você disse... pessoas. – ele murmurou. – Humanos?

Eu não podia ficar parada. Mas algo nele me fazia querer dizer a verdade. Eu não dissera a verdade por tantos anos, muito menos sobre isso... Por que eu me sentia tão impulsionada a dizer aquilo agora a alguém que eu praticamente não conheço?

Eu resolvi encenar. Não podia deixá-lo saber a verdade! Ele contaria aos outros e eles me matariam, com certeza! Virei com determinação e olhei-o com o que esperei ser repugnância.

– Humanos? – disse com nojo (ou o máximo que pude). – Não. Nunca! Como ousa tal sugestão?

Mas ele não acreditaria. Não. Que droga. Ele me olhava com incredulidade.

– Você se envolveu com humanos? – ele cuspiu a última palavra. – Como pôde? Como é que você...?

– Eu não... – comecei. Mas não sei por que me interrompi. – Eu não... – novamente, não consegui completar a frase. – Eu não fiz... Não faria! Eu não... Eu não fiz por querer! Quero dizer, não faria jamais se...

Eu já não sabia mais se falava a verdade ou uma mentira. Meus olhos se arregalaram de pavor. Iam me matar. Iam sim. Se descobrissem isso, os homúnculos iam me matar!

– Não acredito nisso! – ele continuou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – O que você fez? Foi isso que houve em Dubith, sobre o que você não queria falar? Você disse viveu sozinha por mais de duzentos anos, significa que os outros setenta foram acompanhada? E essa companhia era quem?

Minha respiração começou a acelerar e eu dei um passo para trás, mas caí no chão de costas, olhando Envy com uma expressão de puro desespero. Ele ia querer saber. E eu não tinha certeza de que ia conseguir mentir sobre isso. Por que quando eu estava com ele eu não conseguia inventar uma boa desculpa? Por que eu não conseguia convencê-lo de minhas mentiras? Por que o máximo que eu conseguia querer fazer perto de Envy era querer cavar um buraco e me esconder?

Eu abracei os joelhos, como se, se eu não o visse, ele não me veria. Senti uma ardência me corroer. Não chore, ordenei a mim mesma. Não demonstre fraqueza na frente desse imbecil! Ele não merece! E você não merece ser chamada de mentirosa, porque mentirosos conseguem mentir!

Ouvi suas risadas pararem e suas especulações diminuírem. Ele falava demais e quando conseguia se controlar era por que encontrara algo de errado na cena.

– Ora, não me diga que vai chorar de novo... – murmurou.

Balancei a cabeça e o ouvi bufar.

– O que foi que houve de tão ruim em Dubith que te faz tanto mal lembrar?

Levantei o rosto para ele, suplicante.

– Por favor. – implorei com a voz um tanto estrangulada pela vontade de chorar. – Por favor, Envy... Entenda!

Ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Então olhou para o outro lado do corredor e suspirou profundamente.

– Está bem. – disse por fim. – Não vou contar a ninguém o que descobri. Mas ainda quero saber o resto.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Minha surpresa foi tanta que as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer dos meus olhos – dessa vez, de alívio. Sem pensar, me impulsionei para frente, abraçando-o.

– Obrigada! Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

Eu enrijeci quando percebi o que fizera e me afastei dele, mantendo o olhar baixo.

– Desculpe.

Arrisquei um olhar. Ele bufou e fez uma careta esquisita, olhando para outro ponto.

– É melhor voltarmos. – ele murmurou, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se para começar a andar. – Duvido que você se lembre o caminho, então apenas me siga. – completou sem olhar para trás.

Eu hesitei um pouco e sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Levantei-me apressadamente e comecei a segui-lo, enxugando o rosto. Isso era tanto um problema quanto uma bênção. Agora o jogo se invertera. Não eram eles que não iam me querer como inimiga. Era eu que não ia querer Envy como inimigo. Era melhor eu baixar a guarda e não falar tão teimosamente como vinha fazendo, ou poderia me dar mal.

Muito mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Ep. 14 – Brotherhood): Um ato de confiança. Ou não.**

Já fazia tempo desde que Wrath partira, não sei para quê. Como sempre estava o maior tédio no nosso esconderijo, mas hoje mais cedo, quando Envy saíra, voltara com uma bola de plástico – daquelas com as quais cachorros costumam brincar – e ficou quicando-a na parede. Era uma distração visual para todos nós – principalmente Gluttony, que olhava para a bolinha imaginando o momento em que mudaria de posição e deslizaria para perto dele. E todos sabíamos que caso isso acontecesse era "tchau, tchau, bolinha!". Ela ia passar a eternidade num lugar bem sombrio conhecido como "O Estômago do Gluttony."

Entretanto, Envy não deixou que isso acontecesse, interrompendo a brincadeira quando ficou cansado disso.

– Droga, será que o Wrath vai demorar?

– Ele foi para Dubith, é claro que vai demorar. – Lust respondeu.

– Não fica tão longe assim. – ele argumentou.

– Lust, Envy, Lie, estou com fome. – Gluttony reclamou, ainda com os olhos na bola que repousava nas mãos de Envy.

Revirei os olhos e me estiquei até Envy, pegando a bolinha de sua mão e jogando para Gluttony.

– Coma isso e cale a boca. – falei.

Gluttony sorriu e a bolinha foi parar logo em sua boca.

– Não! – Envy gritou.

Olhei para ele e levantei uma sobrancelha.

– É só uma bola, você pode roubar uma igual de qualquer cachorro tosco que apareça na rua.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar e apoiou o queixo na mão, colocando o cotovelo no joelho.

– Você é chata, Lie.

– Não. Chato é ficar ouvindo o Gluttony reclamar o dia todo que está com fome.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e levantou o rosto em minha direção. Ativei meu estado de alerta.

– Melhor parar de me responder, _Bela Dama Misteriosa_.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele e cruzei as pernas, olhando para outro ponto e tentando não relevar a ameaça. Envy prometera não contar nada aos outros afinal. Notei Lust, curiosa, levantar uma sobrancelha.

Ouvimos passos e eu levantei os olhos para avistar a chegada de Wrath. Ele carregava alguém nas costas e o amarrou com correntes em algo que não pude distinguir se era ferro ou o quê.

– Bem vindo, Führer. – Lust disse. – Como foi a inspeção no território do Sul?

– O irmão mais novo do Alquimista de Aço vai ser um sacrifício tão bom quanto sua Mestra. E temos mais um bônus.

– Ah, uma cara familiar! – ela continuou, sorrindo. – Já não o via há um século.

O homem amarrado era um homúnculo alto e forte com o cabelo espetado e o rosto fino. Sua tatuagem de ouroboros ficava nas costas da mão esquerda.

– Acorde Greed. – Lust insistiu.

Nesse momento, os olhos dele se comprimiram, indicando que realmente estava acordando. Eu me levantei e dei um passo para olhá-lo melhor.

– Nossa – disse com uma voz firme e muito masculina. – Vocês estão todos juntos.

– Você parece bem, "Escudo Supremo". – Lust prosseguiu.

– E você continua sendo uma mulher bonita. A melhor arma, a luxuriosa Lust. – seus olhos desviaram-se para outro ponto. – E o comilão Gluttony! Você não perdeu peso nenhum... O invejoso Envy! Aquele que não tem nenhuma noção de estilo. – Envy olhava-o parado de onde estava, ainda mal humorado. Provavelmente com raiva de mim por ter deixado Gluttony comer a bolinha. Entretanto, estreitou o olhar para Greed quando este terminou sua descrição. – Onde está o preguiçoso Sloth? – perguntou em seguida, parecendo satisfeito com a reação de Envy.

– Ele continua um preguiçoso. – respondeu Lust. – Ele está trabalhando.

– Sério, vocês não mudaram nada em cem anos! – Greed continuou. Então pareceu notar Wrath e a mim pela primeira vez. – E vocês são?

Eu respondi primeiro.

– Lie. Não fui criada pelo Pai de vocês, apenas me juntei ao grupo.

– O raivoso Wrath.

– Lie? Entendo... Mas Wrath? Você é King Bradley!

– Sim. – Lust continuou. – O Pai o criou para ocupar o lugar de um humano chamado King Bradley. Ele é nosso irmão.

– Um homúnculo nesses tempos? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Impossível.

Ouvi uma risada estridente vinda de Envy.

– Não existe o impossível! – disse, parecendo divertido. – Era uma das nossas expressões favoritas, você se esqueceu? Ou você ficou senil?

– Cala a boca, idiota. – Greed disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Notei os olhos de Envy se esbugalharem em fúria enquanto ele soltava uma exclamação de raiva.

– Ooh, isso mesmo! Esses olhos... – Greed continuou. – São desses olhos de que eu gosto! Eu não vejo sua verdadeira forma há algum tempo! Me mostre, Envy!

Envy se levantou. _Verdadeira forma? _pensei franzindo o cenho e imaginando qual seria a verdadeira forma dele.

– Vá se danar. – ele disse, sério e enraivecido. – Vou esmagar você, já que você quer.

– Vocês não sabem ficar quietos? – disse uma voz atrás de nós.

Nos viramos surpresos.

– Eu não quero que lutem uns contra os outros – disse o Pai.

– O que está acontecendo, velhote? – Greed provocou. – Você não envelheceu muito, desde a última vez que nos vimos?

Um som baixo. O Pai fechava um livro.

– Greed. Meu filho que partilha minha alma. Por que você traiu seu próprio pai?

– Por quê? Você não acha que eu sou o melhor? O insaciável Greed... Você me deu a vida e eu vivi de acordo com essa natureza. Se eu continuasse vivendo sob suas ordens, nunca ficaria satisfeito.

– Você vai trabalhar para mim outra vez?

Um momento de silêncio, enquanto Greed soltava um pigarro de prazer.

– Não!

– Entendo...

Ouvi o som de algumas engrenagens se movendo e, embaixo de onde Greed estava pendurado, o chão começou a se abrir. Um grande tanque de lava fervente começou a subir até ele. Eu franzi o cenho, tanto surpresa quanto angustiada. Se descobrissem o que eu fiz, provavelmente aconteceria o mesmo.

– Que mau gosto... – disse Greed enquanto a coluna onde estava preso descia.

Logo seus pés afundaram na lava e ele soltou um grito alto e doloroso. Senti um aperto. Não. Eu não podia deixar que Envy dissesse o que sabia. Saber que eu me relacionei com humanos e fiquei triste com a morte de um provavelmente era considerada uma das maiores traições.

Eu olhei para Lust e Gluttony. Ela observava a cena com cara de tédio, como se pensasse que ele realmente merecia, enquanto Glutonny apenas conservava sua expressão débil e chupava o indicador da mão direita. Olhei para Wrath. Ele parecia alheio à situação. Meus olhos desviaram-se, por fim, para Envy, cuja cólera ainda predominava no olhar. Mas fora isso, sua expressão era inabalável e indescritível.

– PARE COM ISSO! – gritou Greed. – O fogo do inferno não é assim tão morno! Então, eu vou observar, meus irmãos!

O Pai levantou uma das mãos.

– Você vai regressar para o local de seu nascimento. A minha alma! Greed!

– QUE BOM! – gritou ele. – Não quero nem saber se você vai ficar com dor de barriga, velhote!

Um barulho de gotas. Eu observei pelo canto do olho um líquido vermelho descer por um tubo até cair noutro recipiente de vidro. Dali ia para uma taça, que quando cheia, parecia vinho. O Pai pegou a taça e elevou-a em nossa direção.

– Mal posso esperar pelos próximos dias, rezo para que continuem sendo leais.

Ele virou a taça goela abaixo, ingerindo todo o líquido até a última gota. Notei Envy lançar um olhar a mim, talvez enfatizando as palavras do Pai. Retribuí seu olhar, um tanto gélida. Sabia que havia hesitação em meus olhos pelo que eu vira agora mesmo. Não, eu não queria ter o mesmo final de Greed. E agora me perguntava que destino eu escolhera.

– Bem, – disse Wrath, por fim. – tarefa cumprida. Agora, se me derem licença, preciso voltar lá para cima. Pride deve estar com minha mulher.

Eu franzi o cenho, sem entender e observei Wrath se retirar.

– Para acentuar o disfarce. – Lust comentou, notando minha confusão. – Bradley se casou com uma humana e eles, supostamente, adotaram Pride com o nome de Selim.

Eu a observei.

– Então Wrath é, para os humanos, o pai de Pride?

Ela sorriu com minha tentativa de entender.

– Mais fácil dizer que Selim Bradley é filho adotivo de King Bradley.

Eu assenti, compreendendo. Ouvi um gemido vindo de Gluttony.

– Eu queria ter comido o Greed-san... – murmurou ainda com o dedo na boca.

Eu o olhei por alguns segundos, tentando imaginá-lo devorando Greed.

– Para onde vai tudo o que você coloca na boca? – perguntei num múrmuro.

Envy soltou uma risada alta, chamando minha atenção para ele.

– Para onde vai o que o Gluttony come? – exclamou com um sorriso sacana no rosto. – Quer descobrir?

Eu hesitei a resposta. Não por que tivesse ficado em dúvida, mas porque tinha que tomar cuidado com o que falar para Envy.

– Pensando bem, não. – respondi.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio. Fiquei encarando Envy, mas ele já tentava encontrar outra coisa com a qual se distrair. Eu suspirei e desviei meu olhar, sentando num cano próximo.

– Lie – ouvi uma voz fria me chamar.

O Pai.

Eu me virei para ele, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada. Será que Envy abrira o bico? Eu aprendera a não confiar em promessas alheias, mas esperava que talvez ele pudesse...

– Sim? – respondi, esperando não estar sendo desrespeitosa por não chamá-lo de Pai.

– Sobre o que viu aqui hoje, – ele prosseguiu. – espero que não resolva trair-me como seu irmão de consideração, Greed. Sendo você a mais propícia a enganações aqui, quero deixar avisado que se hesitar em colaborar, seu destino será semelhante ao do que há pouco estava aqui. Afinal de contas – ele olhou diretamente para mim, tirando os olhos do livro ao qual imperceptivelmente já havia deslocado sua atenção. – Você aceitou nosso convite.

Senti uma bola na garganta impedir uma resposta imediata. Eu tentei engoli-la e, embora não tenha funcionado, respondi:

– Sim senhor, Pai. – murmurei em resposta. Entretanto, senti a necessidade de completar: – Não se arrependerá.

Pela sombra, pude ver o rosto do Pai se contorcer numa espécie de sorriso. Eu baixei o olhar. Essa noite estaria traumatizada com a possibilidade de algo acontecer comigo. Eu precisava confirmar com Envy se ele continuava com a promessa. Não _queria_, claro, sua companhia, mas era necessário ficar de olhos bem abertos com ele.

Eis que surgiu a possibilidade perfeita.

Envy se espreguiçou e olhou para nós.

– Vou dar uma volta por aí – anunciou. Vendo que Lust parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, interrompeu. – Pode deixar, não vou matar nem machucar ninguém.

– Posso ir com você? – perguntei.

Ele olhou desconfiadamente para mim por um segundo.

– Por que você quereria minha fútil companhia? Ou melhor, por que eu quereria a sua?

Eu lhe dei um sorriso cínico.

– Fico honrada em saber que já sou tão querida pelos meus irmãos de consideração. Só quero tomar um ar fresco, isso aqui é meio claustrofóbico.

Eu me levantei. Envy estava com cara de quem não gostava da ideia, mesmo assim, começou a andar para a saída.

– Ok, Bela Dama Misteriosa, você venceu...

Eu o segui, sentindo o olhar de Lust em minhas costas. Eu sabia que ela estava começando a notar o fato de Envy e eu sairmos sozinhos, mesmo que da última vez eu tenha saído primeiro.

Esperei até que tivéssemos saído. Envy olhou ao redor no beco já escuro pelo anoitecer e subiu pela parede de tijolos para o telhado. Eu o segui novamente. Ele ficou parado por um momento e soltou um longo suspiro.

– Ahh. Que noite bonita...

– Envy – chamei, quando terminei de subir até o telhado.

– Hm?

Eu olhei ao redor, procurando alguém que pudesse estar ouvindo.

– Quero falar com você... mas aqui não é o lugar mais seguro.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Seguro?

– Não quero que os outros homúnculos nos ouçam.

– Lust vai ficar lá em baixo, ela quase não sai. Quanto ao Gluttony tenho certeza de que se for sair vai ser só para com...

– Envy – falei, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante. – Não quero. Que ninguém. Ouça!

Sua expressão voltou a ser de mal humor.

– Você é prevenida demais... Siga-me.

Ele começou a andar pelo telhado, pulando para os outros. Nos afastamos bastante da entrada do esconderijo. No caminho, me distraí um pouco. Sentir o vento frio da noite em minha pele foi uma bênção depois de ficar fechada o dia todo naquele lugar. Distraí-me a ponto de não notar quando Envy parara e escorregar no telhado, batendo a cabeça.

– Outch! – gemi.

Envy bufou e começou a rir.

– Desastrada.

Esfreguei minha cabeça, sentada no telhado.

– Ok, chega de rir, você parece uma hiena. – murmurei, lançando-lhe um olhar.

Mesmo assim, ele riu mais um pouco e se sentou ao meu lado.

– E então, o que foi? Diga logo antes que eu perca a paciência. – perguntou-me por fim.

Eu suspirei e descansei as mãos no colo.

– Quero saber se ainda está de pé.

Ele ficou sério.

– O quê? O negócio de eu não contar para ninguém o que você deixou escapar ontem?

– Sim.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Sim, ainda está de pé. Não vou contar para ninguém.

Assenti.

– Obrigada.

– Mas, – ele disse, postando um sorriso no rosto. Eu sabia, sempre tem um "mas". – quero saber o restante da história.

Eu fiz uma expressão de desgosto.

– Agora?

Ele deu de ombros.

– A hora que der, não estou com pressa. Mas também sei com quem estou lidando. Eu vou te cobrar. E se me irritar demais, sou capaz de acabar soltando algo sem querer.

Eu bufei.

– Legal. Que ótimo. Se falar algo eu te mato, ok? Lust, Wrath e os outros vão fazer a mesma coisa que fizeram com Greed comigo caso descubram.

Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso.

– Foi algo tão ruim assim o que você fez?

– Não exatamente. – murmurei. – Mas o suficiente para qualquer homúnculo ficar bem surpreso.

– O suficiente para que eu queira te matar? – ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei quieta por alguns segundos. Não conhecia Envy há tempo suficiente para saber se ele próprio se encarregaria de minha morte sem nem precisar contatar os demais. Eu esperei que não. Se eu não fosse orgulhosa, provavelmente rezaria a Deus que o fizesse entender.

– Talvez. – respondi finalmente.

Ele franziu o cenho e sorriu.

– Bem, considere que eu não tenho dificuldades em querer matar alguém. E raramente não consigo. É bom se cuidar.

Assenti.

– Espero que você entenda e colabore. – murmurei. – Sei que não tem nada a ver com você e que vocês, homúnculos criados pelo Pai, talvez fiquem melhor sem mim. Mesmo assim, não quero ter que me arrepender de optar por ajudá-los.

Ele assentiu e se espreguiçou – notei que isso era um hábito – aproveitando o movimento para se deitar no telhado.

– Não vou falar nada, prometo. Só que ambos temos que colaborar, Mentira.

– Por mim está feito, Inveja.

Envy estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a observei por um tempo e então sorri, notando que ele fazia o mesmo. Apertei sua mão e nos olhamos por um tempo.

– Obrigada Envy.

Ele tirou sua mão do aperto.

– Por nada, Lie. – disse levantando-se. – Só não se acostume. Eu não costumo ser tão legal.

Eu ri, observando-o caminhar para a direção de onde viemos.

– Vamos voltar?

Assenti. Então, o segui.

Eu o segui pela terceira vez naquele dia.


End file.
